Goodbye and Hello
by divergent1799
Summary: Uriah is waiting to be unplugged. Will he see marlene once he passes on? Will Zeke ever forgive Tobias for causing the death of his brother. Will all the guilt and pain lead tobias to drink the memory serum? How will Chicago turn out? I suck at summaries the story is much better than it sounds. This is my first fanfic Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

******Hey Guys, first, t**hank you for clicking on my story. It makes my day. **This is my first fanfiction so please don't be too hard on me. But I would love any of constructive criticism you have because i would like to improve my writing. Please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy or it's characters **

**Uriah POV**

Everything's black; I feel lost, confused and lonely. I know when people are around me. I can feel their presence; I can hear them. All I want is to desperately call out to them and say "I'm here, I'm alive, please don't kill me" It's agonizing to see, well hear, my friends mourning over me when I know I am not dead.

I hear voices and I am desperate to hear more. It's so rare that someone other than Christina comes and visits me. I guess Tris is busy with Four and stopping the bureau. I zone out from the voices and come up with other possible explanations for my friends' lack of presence.

"Zeke, I'm sorry. They were reckless decisions that hurt you in the long run. Could you ever forgive me?"

Zeke? Why is Zeke here? We are at the bureau. How did he get here? I stop rambling when I hear Zeke speak.

"Four Stop! I told you to look after Uriah, to make sure nothing happened to him. The irony is you caused his death. This is all on you"

" Zeke…"

"Save it Four, let me just say goodbye to my brother alone"

Say goodbye? I'm not dead! I just want to wake up and show everyone I'm alive. I feel like I am thrashing my arms side to side when in reality I know that I look still and lifeless.

"Hey little brother. You're looking a little stiff," Zeke snorts a little from his own joke. I can hear the pain in his voice. I can picture him looking at me, waiting for me to wake up saying, "just kidding, I was never hurt". I struggle to open my eyes but it's useless… I feel useless.

"Mom's here. She wanted to come see you before your really gone. Uriah I know you can hear me; I just know it inside me. Please wake up I don't want to lose you. Don't be a pansycake."

Zeke stands there holding my hand for what feels like a lifetime and then leaves the room. I can't take the fact that my friends are planning to unplug me when I know I am not ready to go yet. I need to help fight against Evelyn! Maybe it's for the best; maybe they need me to go for them to focus on fixing the only world we know.

Will I get to see Marlene? I can't help but wonder if death is what some people fantasize about. Seeing the people you love who have past on, to live in happiness forever. My mind shifts to a darker thought; maybe it's nothing like what people think. What if once you die that's it, your gone forever, there is no wonderful afterlife?

~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

I feel someone touch my hand and begin to cry. The touch is familiar. Hands calloused from what can only be years of fighting, but still soft.

_My mother_

I feel like the explosion has hit me again. The thought of causing my mother this much pain and suffering kills me inside.

My mother speaks, voice in whisper. She is sniffling after each word. "Oh Uriah…why?" Her head then falls on my lap and piece of her hair touches my skin. Its silky smooth texture brings me back to when I was a kid in dauntless. When I was a baby my mom would hold me until I fell asleep. When I was older she read me stories. She Bandaged all my cuts. Held me when I cried, and told no one. I couldn't risk being a coward. She was, is, my mother and father.

She then speaks again, her voice steady and controlled. What she says isn't a surprise, I knew it was coming. It was inevitable, but it hurts to hear her say it.

"We are going to unplug you today."

**I hope you liked it! I know it's a little slow right now**** but I have plans for it so please stick with it I promise it will get more interesting i have it all planned out. ****I know this chapter is short, the rest are longer, **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the people who reviewed! This chapter is sad. I wanted to give some backstory on Uriah. I know Uriah is supposed to be a funny character but right now he isn't exactly happy waiting to be unplugged. I promise the story will get happier! PLEASE R & R! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy or any of its characters all rights belong to the amazing Veronica Roth **

**Chapter 2**

**Uriah POV**

"_It's mine!" I say holding on to my toy train. I love this train; daddy gave it to me last week, before he left on his trip. _

"_No, It's mine!" Zeke whines trying to grab the train from my hands._

"_Daddy, gave it to me!" I yell. He is not getting my train. Zeke lets go of it and my face goes from angry to a satisfied grin. I look down at my train and begin playing with the little wheels. While I am looking down Zeke pushes me and I fall. I start to cry but Zeke quickly comes down and covers my mouth in a desperate attempt for mommy not to hear me. I lick his hand and he removes it in disgust, wiping it on the carpet. Now mommy can hear me cry. She runs in the room and sees me on the floor crying and Zeke trying to hide behind the table holding on to my train. _

"_ZEKE, WHAT. DID. YOU. DO!" mommy yells._

"_I…" Zeke says stuttering, "I wanted the train. It's not fair Uriah always gets it." Zeke says pouting. _

"_Zeke, I know you want the train but your father bought it for Uriah. When Uriah is finished playing with it, and you ask for permission you can play with it."_

_In a whining voice Zeke says, "But Uriah's never going to be done."_

"_Uriah is only 4, your 6 try to be a big boy. Maybe -" She is cut off before she can finish by the loud ring of the phone._

"_Hello." Mommy says when she answers the phone. "No, no he couldn't have." She begins to cry and bang her head lightly on the wall. "How?" Mommy goes to grab a tissue while she listens to the person on the other line. "I'm sorry, I can't listen anymore, goodbye" Mommy slides against the wall to the floor, her head drops into her hands and her cry becomes muffled. I look over at Zeke who is starring at her._

"_Mommy, are you okay?" I say slowly; I don't want to make her more upset. She looks up at me and tries to smile. Her eyes are black underneath, probably from that girl stuff she puts on in the morning. Whatever it's called. _

"_Yeah sweetheart, I'm fine. Sit down I need to tell you and Zeke something important." I sit down next to Zeke and mommy stands across the table from us._

"_Boys, Your father died." Zeke begins to cry and I look at him confused._

_Lost, I say, "So when is he coming back?" Mommy looks at me and gives me a sad smile."_

"_Uriah, when someone dies it means they are never coming back. You and I are "alive" but when you die you are not alive anymore, and daddy died. He is going to a better place, somewhere he can relax forever." _

_I feel anger boil up inside. I throw my train at the window and scream, "No, he has to come back! He told me he was coming back!" Mommy bends down and hugs me. She whispers in my ear, "He died an honorable death."_

_I don't know what that means, but if daddy died an honorable death I will die an honorable death. _

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

I come back to reality confused and angry. I haven't dreamed since before the accident, let alone have a flashback. That's the last memory of my father; I don't even remember what he looks like. My mother never put out any pictures of him. She said it would be too hard to walk by it everyday.

My mind goes back to my train. I left it at my house in dauntless, in my room. On the day of my choosing ceremony I held it in my hand for an hour. It is my only memory of him. It was black and gray to resemble the dauntless train. It had an opening on the side to show where the dauntless jump on and off.

My first day getting on and off the train I felt like I had made my dad proud. I had a wild grin plastered on my face the whole day. When I got home that night I saw the train on my nightstand, I felt a tear roll down my face and I quickly whipped it away, I was not a coward.

_He was never there when I needed him to be. _

As I got older I realized it was okay because he died honorably. All my life that's all I ever wanted to do; I wanted to die honorably like my father. I laugh at myself. Look where I am now. I am not dying honorably. My dad is probably looking down at me, his eyes full of disappointment. I wanted to make him proud by dying with honor like he did; instead I am going to be unplugged because I am incapable of waking up. The events that led me to being here were not even honorable. I was standing by a stupid wall at the wrong time waving like an idiot at Tris. The only thing I have ever been good at is being the class clown and the "funny guy."

I wish I could have more time, so when I do finally see my father he will be proud to see me.

**I hope you liked it! Next chapter he will get unplugged. **


	3. Chapter 3

** I experimented with different POV's so let me know if you like it. :) READ & REVIEW PLEASE. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy or any of its characters.**

**Uriah POV**

I always knew I was going to die. I never thought I would live forever; but knowing the day I'm going to die sends chills down my back.

Zeke, Damn I am going to miss him. I never thought I would, but being here knowing I can't even say goodbye one final time saddens me. Zeke and I were very close for dauntless standards. He was the father I never had. Every question I had he answered, every problem I had he fixed, and all the hard times we went through he was there for me. I never appreciated it but now all I want to do is thank him for all he has done. Well I kind of also want to go zip lining one more time with him, even though he threatened me every time that he wasn't going to fasten my harness. I mentally curse at myself; I can't even remember the last thing I said to him. He was the great big brother and I was the unappreciative dumbass. I wish I could see him one more time, but we all want things we can't get.

I stop thinking and try to listen to my surroundings. I secretly hope that I hear someone coming to visit me, to talk to me even though I can't respond. My hope vanishes within seconds when all I hear is the sound of the heart monitor. They only thing that confirms I haven't died yet.

It's been so lonely lately. Normally Christina comes once a day but I haven't seen her – heard her – in days. Tris hasn't been here in what feels like weeks but I know it has probably been one week. It's strange, she never came nearly as often as Christina but she has never been gone this long. I wonder if she's all right.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

**Four POV**

I am an idiot. Everything I do is wrong. My own mother didn't want me. She said it was to protect me but that was a lie. My father beat me because I wasn't a good kid. All my life I thought that it was him. I thought he was abusive and sadistic but after the current chain of events I realized it's me. My fault, I disserved it. I am stupid and reckless and I hurt other people. I pick up the lamp on the wooden side table. The grooves on the handle fit perfectly around my hand. I thrust the lamp forward shattering the glass door that Christina was about to walk through.

I start to panic, what if I hurt her; I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt another person. I jump out of the chair and run to the door. When I see Christina I take a moment to inspect her. Not one scratch, I release a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Christina I'm so sorry, are you okay! I can't believe I almost hurt someone else –"

"Four Stop," Christina says. Her voice forceful but caring. "Are you okay?"

I look at her incredulously. Is she kidding? I almost hit her with a lamp and had thousands of broken glass pieces cut her. "Am I okay? Christina are you okay"

"I wasn't close enough to the door for anything to happen" She says quickly "Stop avoiding the question Four, are you okay?" she sounds impatient but concerned.

I walk towards the chair with my head down. I sit down and place my hands in my face. I inhale and exhale deeply then look up at Christina. "I just don't know anymore, when we left Chicago –" I trail off, too ashamed to admit it. "Zeke" I stop again, "Zeke asked me to keep Uriah safe and I didn't. I even lost Tris"

Christina bends down and lifts my head up so I am looking at her. Her dark eyes full of empathy. She looks like she is about to cry but Christina is too strong for that. I always wondered how Tris and her where such good friends, they were polar opposites. They were the same in their love for adventure and recklessness and being dauntless, but physically and characteristically they were different. Christina is tall with long slender legs and a svelte frame. Her hair and eyes a dark brown; while Tris was short, not many curves but beautiful to me and her eyes were a striking grayish-blue. Tris hated shopping and going out while Christina lived for it. Christina was a candor. I hate candors, they think they can say anything and Christina normally did. Tris always knew when to say or not say something. I miss her so damn much. My thoughts are interrupted by Christina's voice. She is speaking in a soft whisper, her voice sounds pained.

"You know, I understand. You think I don't because you find me a stupid candor but I do"

"Christina –"

I am cut off by her before I can finish "Don't make excuses Four, I know you always thought I was annoying" Christina laughs a little under her breath. "I know what it feels like to lose someone close to you. I lost Will. I only knew him a little while but the impact is life long. I know that with Tris it's probably even harder. The pain you feel in your chest that restricts your breathing and makes you feel like there's nothing left to live for is only temporary, trust me." She gives me a weak smile and continues, "and with Uriah, it wasn't your fault"

I look at her, my eyes full of anger, "You can't say it wasn't my fault! He would still be here, making jokes if I didn't agree with Nita and go along with her plan. I helped make that explosion happen!

Christina puts her hands on my shoulders to calm me and says, "Four, you thought you were damaged, any normal person would be upset. They told you that you had bad genes, how can anyone leave a conversation like that feeling sane." All you wanted to do was prove that you were just as good as the GP's. No one blames you."

"Zeke blames me, he won't even look at me." I say

"Well then lucky for you I have experience in the whole my friend killed someone close to me thing" I give her a cold stare not appreciating the joke. "Look, Tris killed Will and I hated her for it, but I forgave her. I realized that it wasn't her fault and that what happened in the past is in the past. Zeke will forgive you just like I forgave Tris. Just give him time he will come around, I promise" She smiles at me trying to give me reassurance.

I can't help but pray she's right. I need Zeke to forgive me.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

**Christina POV**

I sat and stared as Four and I thought about all that has happened since we got here. How can it be possible that Peter and I are the only initiates left? How have we lost so many people? My train of thought is disrupted when Zeke comes rushing through the door.

When Four sees him he immediately stands and makes an attempt to talk to him. Zeke just walks past him brushing his shoulder purposely.

"Christina, were are about to unplug Uriah, come." He waves his hand towards the door.

I stand and think for a moment. Oh Uriah, I'm going to miss you. I look up at Zeke. He looks disheveled and tired. He probably hasn't slept since he found out about Uriah. His eyes have bags underneath them and he is hunched over.

I walk over to the door ready to say my final goodbye. I look back and wave for Four to follow. Even if Zeke is acting cold towards him, Four shouldn't miss this. He doesn't move so I run over to him, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door. When I reach the door Four lets go and walks the rest of the way without me pulling him. I enter the room to see what I have been seeing for the past week. Uriah is lying down in the bed. He looks pale. Its hard not seeing him the way he used to be, full of life and character. Now he just looks so still and lifeless.

David walks in. Even though he was part of what caused this mess with Uriah, he is still the head of the Bureau and has the right to click the final the button. When Four notices him he grows tense, his eyes turn cold and his breathing hard. He starts to walk towards him but I hold him back.

"Four. Stop." I pull him outside the room to not cause a seen during this important moment.

"How can he just go in there and unplug Uriah after all he's done!" Four is now seething, "He killed Tris he can't just go in there like nothing happened"

"Actually Four he can. He doesn't even remember what happened. Remember we released the memory serum." I am loosing patience with Four, he cannot ruin this moment for Uriah's mom and Zeke. "Four you can watch from the window or leave but you can't come in. I can't let you ruin this."

I walk back in the room and prepare myself for what is about to happen. Uriah's mom, Hana, is crying into Zeke's shoulder. Zeke's eyes are glossed over and his fists are clenched.

David wheels over to the monitors and presses the final button and the heart monitor goes flat.

**I hope you guys liked it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! For the sake of my story, Tris' ashes where never spread, everyone in Chicago gets buried. The beginning of this chapter is sort of a set up for my story. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :). Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy or any of it's characters.**  
_

**Chapter 4**

**Zeke POV**

I felt my mother's tears wet my shirt. That's it.

Now he is _officially_ gone.

I shift, causing my mother to lift her head. She leaned on me as I walked her over to the chair to sit. The chair was right next to Uriah's bed, where he now lied lifeless.

Once my mother sat down she reached her shaky hand out to Uriah, she touched his arm and jerked her hand back.

"He's cold." My mom repeated those two words as if they were going to change. She had fear and sadness in her eyes. She looked lost. I have been so worried and sad about Uriah that I haven't paid any attention to my mother; I quickly looked her over. She was pale. The bags under her eyes more pronounced. She looked thinner, her clothes hanging off her small frame.

How could I have not noticed that my mother was dying of grief?

I am worried for her. I can't lose someone else, not this soon. I jump to attention when the doctor walks in. He walks over to my mother who is holding my brother's hand whispering to herself.

The doctor coughs to get her attention, "excuse me." He says. My mother looks up, her eyes everywhere.

"Yes" she says in a low whisper, her voice raspy

"We need to talk a DNA sample from Uriah, so if you all could please step out of the room so we could, that would be very much appreciated"

My mom sat confused and silent, not answering. I walk over to the doctor puzzled by what he just said. "Excuse me, doctor." I say. He shifts his gaze from my mother to me. "I have never heard of doctors' taking DNA samples after someone dies."

"Oh, you see we only take a DNA sample if the individual that has passed is under the age of 21. Normally people don't die that young. It's understandable that you are unfamiliar with our protocol."

"Why do you only take DNA from people under the age of 21?" I ask confused

"The older you get the more infections you receive. We want only the finest and healthiest DNA. We don't worry with the old ones."

"What are you planning on doing with my brother's DNA?"

"Nothing." The doctor says shrugging his shoulders. "We only save it for when the bureau needs it. We have never, in a 100 years, used one before."

"Oh" is all I could say. I look around the room and see Four – who has been listening the whole time – speed walk over towards the doctor and me. I watch as he makes his way over. The whole time I am thinking 'I want to kill him, he deserves it'. My thoughts are interrupted when Four begins speaking with the doctor. He sounds anxious.

"If you take a DNA sample from everyone that dies under the age of 21 does that mean you took one from a girl named Tris Prior? I mean Beatrice Prior?" He said it so fast I had a hard time understanding him. He didn't even take a breath in between any of his words.

"Yes, we took hers a few days ago." Four walks away with a small smile on his face. What is he happy about? His girlfriend just died and he caused the death of Uriah. That sick bastard.

We all file out of the room, leaving the doctors to their work. As I am leaving I hear Christina talking to Four.

"Why are you so happy they have her DNA?" She asks

"Because now it feels like she's not gone. That DNA made her, the girl I love. Sure she is gone" He stops and looks up. He brings his head back down and lowers his gaze to Christina, "but not completely gone."

The door to Uriah's hospital room opens and the doctors' walk out pushing the bed. He is covered now with a blanket from head to toe, I can't see his face anymore.

"Where are you talking him?" I ask

"To your families capsule area." One of the nurses say.

"What capsule area?" I ask confused. "What the hell is a capsule area? We buried my father."

One of the female nurses comes up to me and says. "I'm sorry, that's another thing the bureau lied to you about. After you bury a person they come, dig them out, and place them in capsules, it preserves the body. I don't know why they do it, but they do. I heard they like to see how generations evolve but that's just a rumor." She nods at me then walks away.

I feel someone grab my shoulder and I whip around to see whom it is. After everything that has happened I am very on edge. I am annoyed to see Four, with that stupid 'I'm sorry' expression. I shake my shoulders causing his hand to fall.

"Can we just talk?" he asks.

Is he kidding, I never want to talk to him again. I begin to walk away towards the room we are staying in; I need a nap. When I reach the bend of the hallway I turn around and say, "We have nothing to talk about."  
_

**Uriah POV**

My mom was crying. I heard the ruckus of everyone in the room and a wheel chair rolling on the ground.

_And that was it. _

Everything went black. I didn't hear anything else; I didn't sense anything else.

I feel like I am wondering in a black void, no one's here. There is no light, no walls, and no floors. I am walking on nothing.

I sit down throwing my head into my hands. Is this what death is? Me, walking aimlessly, alone for the rest of eternity, I feel a tear roll down my cheek and I wipe it away as fast I could. I may be dead and out of the faction system but I am not a pansycake.

"Uriah?" My head jerks up so fast I get dizzy. Who else is here? I stand up and start running, looking for the person who said my name. The voice sounded sweet and soft, almost musical. It sounds so familiar but I can't figure out who it belongs to.

"Uriah." I whip around at the sound of the voice again. Where is this person! I run faster, determined to find the person who belongs to the voice.

I run for what feels like forever and start to slow down from exhaustion. I collapse and fall on my back, starring up at the dark nothingness. I close my eyes when I feel someone or something nudge me in the side. I ignore it, too sad to pay attention. I get hit again but harder; I take a moment to take in some of the air I lost and then look up.

I see a girl. She is an average height. Her hair is a dark brown and it is cascading down her small frame in waves. She has blood covering one side of her body, starting from her head all the way down to her knee.

_Marlene._

I jump up and hug her. Confirming she is real. I touch her silky hair and breath in her fresh scent that is mixed with a tint of blood.

"Come Uriah, follow me." She is waving her hand, gesturing me to follow her. Her voice sounds so calming. She turns on her heel and begins to walk away. I follow, walking right next to her.

We continue walking and everything went white. I began to see loads of people walking all over the place. All these people either had wounds or gashes on them or nothing at all. I turn to look at Marlene; she is staring ahead with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Marlene." I say

She looks up at me and says, "Yeah Uri." When she said Uri I forgot how much I missed hearing that name, how much I missed hearing _her_ say it.

"Why does everyone look like they have just been hurt?"

"Oh, when you die you don't receive magical white clothes like everyone thinks. The way you look when you die is the way you look when you go to heaven… or hell."

Oh, I wonder what I look like. "Marlene, what do I look like?"

"Perfect." She says giggling. "Not a scratch, you got to heal while you were sleeping. Lucky." I look away from her smiling and take in the room.

Everything is white, with details of black, gray, or silver. On the ground lie monitors, almost like the ones the bureau had when the where spying on us, except much bigger.

The monitors cover the floor completely with pathways in between each one. I walk up and down the pathways looking at every monitor. Each has something different playing on it. I notice they all have names on the bottom, signifying whom the monitor belongs to. I stop abruptly when I see a name I recognize, I bend down running my fingers across the letters as I read the name, Marlene. I look over at the screen to see what she was looking at.

It is hospital room, empty. I look around and notice the machines are turned off. Telling me no one is in it.

I look up; Marlene is running over to me with a huge smile on her face. Since I have been here, I realize that Marlene has gone back to her old self. She got back that 'childish joy' about her, that she lost after the simulations.

"Hey, Uri! I see you found my monitor." She pushes me over laughing. We lay there for a little while trying to control our laughter.

"What's it for; what are you looking at?" I ask

"When people say 'they aren't gone, they are always looking over you' It's not bull like we thought." She turns to look at me. "These monitors show you anything you want to see from the world. You just type what you want to see on the keypad and it shows up. You can watch over anybody." She stops and smiles at me before continuing. "And I was looking at you."

_At me?_ Before I can say something else Marlene is grabbing my hands and pulling me off the floor.

"Come on, let me show you were yours is." She says.

We begin walking when I see and girl and I stop suddenly. She has multiple bullet wounds on her. She is short with a small frame and no curves. Blonde hair that stops at her jawline and her eyes are a grayish-blue. Tris?

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I know I suck. I had a very busy couple of weeks at school. Anyway enough with my excuses, I hope you guys like this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy or any of its characters. **

**Chapter 5**

**Uriah POV**

Tris? What is Tris doing here? She should be down there with Four and everyone else.

"Tris!" I say waving my hands in the air. She stopped and turned. Her face has a look of horror on it. "Tris." I say again, gesturing her towards me. She walks over to me and I gasp talking in her appearance. I saw the bullet wounds from afar, but up-close they look frightening. What happened?

"Uri!" Tris says as she hugs me. "I missed you, I was really hoping you were going to wake up. For Zeke and your mom."

"Enough about me Tris. What happened, who shot you?" Tris' eyes roam the room before looking at me.

"Look, Uriah I am tired of everyone telling me how reckless I am but I just had to do it. I couldn't send Caleb to his own execution – "

"Tris!" I say cutting her off, "what are you talking about?"

She looks down at the floor and begins talking. "Caleb was going to go into the weapons lab to stop the memory serum." She paused, looking up at me. "I started talking to him and he said he was only doing it to feel less guilty and forgiven. I couldn't let him go! I promised myself I would never send him to his own execution, and that's exactly what I was doing. So I went instead." Her voice trailed off at the end making it hard to hear what she said.

"Tris, he sent you to your own execution! He didn't even think twice about it. If anyone should have died during this damn war it was him!" I was getting angry now. How can she kill herself to protect him, he has been nothing but a pain."

"Can we forget about it?" I look at her incredulously. How can we forget about this! She just killed herself so some jerk can live.

"Tris we can't just –"

"Yes Uriah we can, please just let it go." She says trying to look me directly in the eyes. She is on her tippy toes and she still can't reach eye level. "Come on, lets go Marlene is waiting." She grabs my arm and pulls me towards Marlene.

I am still so angry. She shouldn't have died, especially not for him! He's going to hell anyway. I am pulled out of my thoughts by Marlene's arm rubbing my shoulder.

"You okay?" Marlene says, eyes worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm ready to see my monitor." I say with a smile on my face trying to reassure her.

"Great!" She starts skipping down the path and I run after her. "Race you there." She says winking.

"I don't even know where were going."

"Pansycake." She yells at me. I speed up. I am not a pansycake and I can beat her any day. I run flat out and surpass her.

I look at my surroundings as I run, amazed by where I am. The large monitors that cover the floors, the pure white surroundings that relax me; and the people talking to everyone they missed while they were alive. I stop abruptly when I see a door. The door is silver and has noting behind it. It's like they just didn't know where to put a door. I touch the knob and the door turns black. I jump back, confused. I look around wondering if anyone saw but no one was there, Marlene didn't even catch up yet.

I open the door and I see a dark gray almost black room, I walk in slowly, stepping with caution. I take 5 steps and I fall. I start to panic. I feel the air against me as I fall. I flail my arms out in terror when I land on a net. I let out a sigh of relief.

_Why was I afraid of dying? I'm already dead._

I pull myself up from the net and climb out. I step on the wooden platform that is off to the side and walk down the stairs that leads to the ground. I brush myself off and look up. I freeze. It is identical to the net at dauntless headquarters. My mind races to all my old memories at the net, Tris jumping first to getting split up as dauntless borns and transfers. Full of curiosity I walk, exploring what else is here.

I walk into a room that is the spitting image of the pit. I look around and see the large underground cavern with uneven rock walls that rise several stories high. I look closer and see the food, clothing, supplies, and leisure activities that are built into the stone walls. I look up to see the roof that is made of glass panes. The same blue lanterns I remember are dangling at long intervals above all the stone paths. I laugh as I look at the paths that are narrow and have no railings, the dauntless way.

I look towards the right of the 'pit' and see what can only be the chasm. The floor drops off at a sharp angle, there is very little lighting and the iron railing surrounds it. _The one Tris says Christina dangled from. _I lean over the railing and look down to see the black, fast moving water and the jagged rocks surrounding it.

I take a step back, overwhelmed. Why is this exactly like dauntless headquarters? Why is everything the same?

"Uriah?" I jump up, who said my name? It had a light ring to it, like Marlene's voice.

"Marlene?"

"Yeah, Uriah where are you?"

"I am in a room that looks exactly like the pit." I see a figure running towards me, Marlene. I see her in more detail, as she gets closer. She has a grin on her face and she is staring at me, waiting for me to speak. "What is this place? Why does everything look like it's from dauntless headquarters?"

She grabs my hand and leads me towards a chair, she tells me to sit but she remains standing. "That's because it is. Well it's not dauntless headquarters exactly because that's on earth but it's an exact replica, every last detail."

"Why?" I ask. "How?"

"Just like the monitors this is another thing that is offered in 'heaven'. The door you opened would have changed depending on the person who opened it. It brings the person back to where they lived. If a Erudite was to open the door it would lead to Erudite headquarters and the door would turn blue, not black. It's supposed to keep you connected to where you grew up." She stopped talking and tears filled her eyes. "Before you and Tris should up, I would spend hours here everyday."

"Wait, so everything in here is exactly the same as the original pit?"

"Yup." She says smiling. She entwines her hands with mine and pulls me up. "Come on, I want to show you something really special." We hold hands as we walk. I stare down at her mesmerized by her beauty, when she stops walking.

I look up and see a huge room with wood floors that are cracked and creaky. On the left wall hangs a green chalkboard. Faded black punching bags hung along one end of the room and towards the back of the room is a table filled with knives and large targets at the other end.

_The training room. _

I look down to see Marlene staring up at me with a sad but still happy smile.

"I love this room the most." She says walking backwards towards the punching bags.

"Why?"

"It just brings back so many memories. In both the mental and physical sense." Physical sense? I look at her confused. "She points to the punching bag that's in the middle. "When you touch this punching bag it brings you back to any memory you had in this room. You either get to watch it over again or relive it." She looks so excited and giddy almost like she is going to explode from happiness. She laughs as she walks closer to the punching bag. "Now, I don't know about you but there is a specific memory I would like to remember."

She rests her hand on the punching bag, closes her eyes, and everything goes black.

**Sorry it's so short. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter I will get some other characters in. The characters that are alive are still in the story. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I put some Urlene fluff in this chapter. As always please R & R! Enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy or any of it's characters **

**Chapter 6**

**Uriah POV**

The lights flickered on and I looked around. Marlene stood by the targets, clean. Free of scratches and blood that was on the side of her head before. I look down to see a gun in my hand. Tris stands to the side watching. Her eyes fixed on the gun. Marlene bends down to pick up the muffin and she places it on her head.

"I told you there was something I wanted to remember." She says winking

"You ready?" I ask her.

"Yeah." I am about shoot when she yells wait. She grabs the muffin that rests on her head and rips a piece off. She pops the piece of the muffin in her mouth and rests the muffin back on her head. "Now I'm ready." She says.

Tris is staring at the muffin and at me. "Are you guys crazy, you don't even have that much training."

"It's not a real gun. It's got plastic pellets in it. What do we thing we are, stupid? Lynn says.

Lynn, I forgot she was there when we did this. She is the one person I haven't seen since I've been here.

"Worst that will happen is she might get a welt or a bruise if it hits her." I raise the gun preparing to shoot. "Which she won't because I'm shooting it." I say while staring at the muffin on top of Marlene's head.

I squeeze the trigger and the muffin falls off of her head. She didn't even flinch.

That's exactly how I remember it. I look over to see Tris' mouth agape.

"What-"

"We both win!" Marlene exclaims cutting off Tris.

Marlene bends down and picks up the muffin, she brings it towards her mouth and bites it.

"That's gross Marlene." I say laughing

"What? It's good. I can't let a perfectly good muffin go to waste." She says eating more.

We all sit down and laugh, asking Tris questions about her old faction.

I never thought I could relieve this moment. Experiencing it all again makes me remember why I fell for Marlene, her beautiful dark brown hair and eyes, her childlike innocence and aura.

I miss seeing her like this.

Initiation took that away, or maybe the war did. The door to the training room opens and my thoughts are interrupted. Zeke and Four walk in and everything goes black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cold of floor seep trough my hands and my eyes jolt open. I blink a few times trying to focus. Marlene is standing right next to the punching bag in the middle, the one she touched.

"That was so cool!" She squeals. "I mean I have relived it before, but having you there, is so different. Well you have always been there, but this time you knew that you where reliving it like me. That was so much fun. We should bring Tris and Lynn next time so we all remember, or we can recreate ourselves using the guns on the table."

I stand up listening to her ramble on. She sounds like she is going to faint, she is not even talking a breath between her words. I walk closer to her watching how her face lights up when she talks about it.

I am standing right in front of her now; she raises her head to look at me continuing to talk about what just happened. I take a piece of her gorgeous, silky brown hair and twirl it in my fingers. I push the hair that is covering her face behind her ears and stare at her. She is so beautiful.

"Marlene." She stops talking and stares up at me with confusion.

"I love you," I say looking into her enchanting eyes.

"I-"

Before she could finish my arms surround her, pulling her to me until there is no space left between us. I lean in and kiss her gently on the lips, feeling how soft they are. I feel her respond, running her hands through my hair. I deepen the kiss holding her tight, running my hand down her neck. I hear her moan and I deepen it even more, turning it into a deep passionate kiss. I pull away and stare at her. She looks lost for words, a large grin plastered across her face.

"Uriah, I love you to." She says breathless.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We exit the way we came in, through the black door.

Tris is standing there when we walk out.

"Where did you guys go? I was running after you guys and then you both vanished." Tris says.

"We where just…" I stop, trying to find the word for it, "exploring." I stare down at Marlene who is blushing.

Tris looks between us and winks at Marlene.

"Marlene come walk with me." Tris says gesturing her towards her. Marlene looks back at me unsure. I nod and push her forward.

"I thought I was going to show you your monitor." She says

"You can show me later. You go walk with Tris, I'll walk around, get to know the place."

Tris and Marlene walk away, I watch until I can't see them anymore. I smile and laugh a little because I know exactly what they are going to talk about.

**Marlene POV**

Oh my g-d, he kissed me! My heart is racing a thousand miles a minute. The way he looked at me with those enticing eyes made me melt. I feel a tear drop roll down my cheek, I never thought I would feel this way again after I died. I never thought I would see him again. I mean I always knew I would see him again eventually, but not this soon. I expected to see him when he was old, when he had lived a full life.

_When he had found someone else. _

"So, you and Uriah went exploring." Tris says, nudging me in the side.

"Oh, Tris it was amazing." I say, "He made me feel alive again." Tris smiles at me.

"What did you guys do exactly?" She asks

"He kissed me. He made me feel so safe. He is so strong and tall, when I'm around him I feel like nothing can happen to me." Tris stops walking and looks down at her hands. Her happiness replaced with sadness. She sits down on the floor and throws her head in her hands. I see a tear fall and she doesn't even try to stop it.

"Tris, what's wrong? Was it something that I said?"

"No." she says sniffling, "I'm so happy for you." She gives me a weak, unconvincing smile."

"Tris don't lie to me. I may not be candor but I know your lying."

"Marlene I 'm happy for you, I truly am." She pauses and takes and deep breath. "The way you feel with Uriah and they way you described him it just made me remember how much I miss Tobi-Four."

"Oh," I say in a low voice. This is all my fault; I just made her sad. Stupid Marlene. I mentally kick myself. "I'm sorry Tris, I should've known -"

Tris cuts me off. "No Marlene it's not your fault, you deserve to be happy." She stands up and wipes the tears from her face "Come on, lets go find Uriah. It's about time you show him his monitor and how to use it." she begins to walk. "I don't even know how to use mine yet." she says laughing.

"Okay, your right. Lets go."

**Uriah POV**

I see Marlene running towards me with Tris in tow.

She tugs on my arm and says, "Let me show you your monitor."

She runs through the aisles between the monitors that cover the floor, careful not to run into anyone.

She stops abruptly and I try not to run into her. When I fully stop running I look down and see the plate that says Uriah Pedrad. Marlene looks up at me, her expression a mix of happiness and sadness.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm excited to show this to you Uriah, I really am. I just want you to know that your monitor mostly likely won't show you happy things. You are going to see things you don't want to see, people mourning, sadness, and maybe death."

"I appreciate you telling me this, I know things down there are not good. Even though what I see might break me inside, at least I get to see the people I love."

"Okay. Are you ready?" she asks, back to her happy self.

"Yeah. Um what do I do? What buttons do I press?"

She laughs, "I forgot you don't know how to work it." She walks up to the keypad and types something in. "Who do you want to see?"

I stop to think. There are so many people I would like to see, and I can see all of them but who should I see first? I can see my mom and check on her, make sure she is coping well. So much has happened in her life. Maybe Christina, out of everyone she visited me the most. Four? I got closer to him while at the Bureau but I can see him later. Then there's Zeke, my brother, my best friend. We grew up together; he was the father I never had. He joked with me a lot but I always knew he loved me.

I know who I want to see.

I look at Marlene who is waiting for a response, "Zeke."

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! **  
**I know I said I would put some of the characters that are still alive in this chapter but then I thought of this. I promise next chapter will have them in it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

** I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter! PLEASE R & R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy or any of it's Characters **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**3****rd**** Person**

Uriah watched as the black screen began to blur. Taking a moment to align all the pixels and receive the image. As the screen got clearer he saw Zeke. He was sitting on _his_ bed- the one Uriah used at the Bureau- head in hands.

* * *

**Zeke POV**

I sat on his bed. Inhaling his scent that lingers.

Mom is a mess, distraught, and I can't help her. I can't come up with anything that would make it better because I don't feel like it will get better. As a member of Dauntless death shouldn't faze me too much. We grow up knowing that our family members put their lives at risk everyday because they chose this faction. But this wasn't the fault of dauntless. I want to pull my hair out I am so angry. He didn't die because of the dauntless code; he died because Four only cares about himself. I asked him! I asked him to watch out for him, to care for him. He gave me his word and he broke it. Not only did he not watch Uriah and let him die, he caused it!

I hear the door creak as it slowly opens. I grow stiff, unaware of whom is coming. I watch as Four walks through the door, my anger grows leaving me with little control.

He is not welcome here. He is just as bad as Evelyn and Marcus, if their goal as parents was to raise a kid with no morals and heart they did a fantastic job.

"Zeke-"

"What! What could you possibly want?" I say cutting him off, my voice full of rage.

"I just want to talk to you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him." Four says pleading. It's all fake. He should have stopped to think about what he was doing, if it could hurt anyone, but he didn't. He doesn't care.

"Please Four, You jump at the chance to be apart of anything whether it's destructive or not. You don't care. You probably didn't even think twice about it." I say seething "Do you know what you are putting my mother through? She is heartbroken, she's been through more hardships then you could ever imagine and you add more to the list. He was only sixteen! He just finished initiation, he had his life ahead of him and you took it away!"

"Zeke, I'm sorry, I swear I never meant any harm. They told me I had damaged genes. I was unstable and angry, it's like they were telling me I had a defect. Nita said she had a plan to make them stop thinking of non-divergents as genetically damaged and lower class. So I helped hoping it could work, to make everything better. To make everybody equal."

I look at him Incredulously. "Four do you hear yourself? Peter, Christina, Cara, and Caleb where here also and they aren't divergent, but you don't see them killing people or teaming up to create a 'revolution'. You were the only one. Don't you see what that makes you…who it makes you? You're worse than Peter, maybe even Eric."

Hurt flashed in four's eyes but was gone seconds later. It had been replaced with the 'I'm sorry' look.

"Don't compare me to Peter or Eric I am nothing like them."

"But don't you see it? You are exactly like them, not caring about others and harming innocent people. Your parents even knew it. That's why your mom left you and your dad beat you" I felt a tinge of guilt when those words left my mouth. It was mean, but he is worse.

Four begins to talk, his voice quiet. "I wanted to apologize Zeke, I'm sorry for what happened it wasn't my intention. Can you tell me where your mom is so I can apologize to her?"

Is he crazy? He is not going anywhere near my mother. "I am not falling for this sad act Four. And I won't tell you where my mom is because I don't want you going near her. She is the only family I have left. I don't need you screwing that up too."

"Zeke." Four says.

"You may have come in first during initiation, but I won't hesitate to kill you. So leave my mother and I alone." I walk towards the door; I can't stand to be in the same room with him for another minute.

I push down on the handle and swing the door open, before exiting I turn around a look at Four, "And do everyone a favor and leave." With that I leave and slam the door behind me.

* * *

**Uriah POV**

I continue to stare at the screen, even after it went black. I could hear Tris and Marlene trying to get my attention but I couldn't bring myself to answer them. Four was his best friend, what happened? I wish Zeke wouldn't blame him because I don't. My death is my own fault; I should have been more on guard walking around the Bureau. What was Zeke saying about mom? I wouldn't be able to function knowing she was hurting and mourning,

"Uriah." It sounds like such a blur.

"URIAH!" What I saw was still flooding through my mind.

"URIAH! SERIOUSLY." I felt hands being waved in front of me. One hit me in the shoulder and I looked up.

"I'm sorry." I said in a quiet voice.

Marlene lifted my head to meet her gaze, she held my hands and stared at me deeply, her eyes full of concern. "Uriah tell me what's wrong. I told you considering the circumstances the monitor wouldn't show you happiness; maybe in a year it will."

"I know but-" I stop and swallow, "I have never seen him like that. I have never seen Zeke that vulnerable…in that much pain."

"Look Uriah, You and Tris just died. No one down there is happy, they will be but you need to give them time."

I nod; Marlene is so comforting to me. I lean in, our lips colliding.

* * *

**Tris POV**

After Marlene was able to get Uriah's attention I walked away.

Tobias doesn't deserve to be hated by Zeke; I just want to talk to him. I know what he is going through; when I killed Will I never thought Christina would look at me again. I was only able to live with myself because Tobias was there for me. He made me feel like it wasn't my fault, like it was something I had to do. I worry Tobias might do something drastic out of guilt if someone doesn't help him realize it wasn't his fault.

I sprint to my monitor needing to see more of him. I need to watch over him. He can't do anything drastic. _He never let me_. He was always there for me, and now when he needs me most I am not there.

When I finally find my monitor I copy the motions Marlene went through when she was working Uriah's. The screen begins to blur and I squint to see the picture that is forming.

* * *

**Four POV **

I am walking towards the Lab, my head clouded with guilt and anger.

I feel so much guilt about what happened to Uriah. As much as I try to tell myself it wasn't my fault, I know it is. I helped make that explosion happen. I was part of the group of people that made it happen. Zeke's right I am no better than Peter or Eric, I'm worse. None of them have ever killed an innocent person.

"_And do everyone a favor and leave." _

I shake the thought out of my head and focus on getting to the lab. With all the guilt I am feeling, I am feeling an equal amount of anger towards Caleb. He let his own sister die. I guess he was angry her first execution didn't go as planned.

I open the door to the lab and I see Mathew, he sitting where he always does, working peacefully. I scan the room and find Caleb talking to Cara. He is sick, how is he laughing when he just killed his own sister?

I walk up to him and stare for a couple of seconds. Caleb looks up confused on why I'm here, staring at him.

"Hey Four." He says in a happy tone. Any control I had before has vanished.

I lift Caleb up by his lab coat and throw him against the wall. He looks frantic, Mathew and Cara are watching in terror.

"You Bastard." I say kneeing him in the gut. He hunches over trying to collect air. He gets up and I punch him in the jaw. He try's hard not to fall and slowly looks up. Before he can catch his breath I send another blow, this time to his ribs, he fell to the ground looking up. He stood and threw a punch; I dodged it, laughing at his pathetic attempt.

"You killed your own sister!" I say while making contact with his nose. I heard a sickening crunch and smirked. He took his hand away from his nose and saw all the blood. I kicked him in the back of his leg making him fall to the ground. I continue to kick him in the gut when hands grab me, trying to pull me back.

"Stop, Four" I hear Christina say. I don't. I watch as his eyes close.

"FOUR! STOP!" She screams. I shake her hands off me and walk out of the lab.

"Four!" Christina yells, but I don't turn around.

She runs to catch up with me and pulls on my shoulder to turns me around.

"What?!"

"What's going on with you? Why did you do that to caleb?"

"He killed Tris. She was not supposed to go into the weapons lab, he was." I say seething.

"You need to calm down." She says, "Cara told me Tris insisted she go instead. It wasn't Caleb's fault."

"Don't you see? It is his fault, a good brother would have stopped her, a good brother would've gone instead!"

"You need to relax, you know when Tris wants to do something no one can stop her. Everyone is upset about what's happened but we all need to calm down and take time to mourn." She says staring up at me.

"Christina, Zeke hates me, he won't even look at me! How can I calm down when no one wants me here? Everyone blames me. I lost the person who believed in me, who helped me conquer my fears."

"I don't blame you." She says quietly. "No one is to blame for anything. You aren't to blame for Uriah and Caleb isn't to blame for Tris."

Of course I am to blame for Uriah, I helped, and Caleb is definitely responsible for Tris. Christina is wrong, about everything.

I walk away yelling back to her, "What do you know Christina? Your just a Candor smart mouth."

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait guys, but this is my longest chapter yet! Enjoy the chapter! As always please read and REVEIW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy or any of it's characters **

* * *

**Christina POV**

He didn't mean it, did he? No. He is just sad. I pull on my hair out of annoyance, wanting to feel pain somewhere else than in my heart. I know Four didn't mean it, but it doesn't mean it didn't hurt. Why was he hurting Caleb so bad? That's not the Four I know, It's not the _Tobias_ Tris knew.

I look around the room, three empty beds. Uriah and Tris are gone and Peter drank the memory serum. How am I the only initiate left? Why did I survive when they didn't? Peter survived but he mentally died. He is never going to know what happened. Never going to recall the memories he had. I don't feel bad for him, I just feel lost and alone. I didn't like Peter but he could relate to me. He knew what Initiation was like. Sure Four and Zeke know too, but Peter was in the same class as me. He remembers everything that happened. He knows, knew, the full story, now only I will.

I sat in silence for a while, not thinking or mourning, just observing. Taking in the design of the room, every last detail down to the dust on the dressers. I am brought to attention by the creaking of the door, I watch Zeke walk through and I relax.

"Christina." Zeke says, acknowledging me. I don't know him that well but I knew Uriah, so Zeke must be pretty great.

"Zeke." I say. I want to talk to him about Four but since I don't know him well I don't think he will want to. My mind argues back and fourth on whether I should talk to him about Four. I watch as he walks towards the door to leave, before thinking I blurt it out.

"You can't stay mad at Four." I look away scared to witness his reaction. This is the one time I wish I hadn't been born in Candor.

"Excuse me?" He asks, his tone angry.

"You can't stay mad at him forever." I pause and look up at his anger filled expression, "You won't." I say quietly.

"How do you know what I will and will not do?"

"Because." I say talking in a breath, my mind racing through all my memories stopping at the one when I watched Tris under the truth serum, saying she killed Will. "I have been in your situation, and you will forgive him. You don't know me well and I don't know you well but I can relate to you like no one else. That's why I know you will forgive him."

"Why should I? He killed Uriah!"

"Zeke." I say resting my hand on his back to calm him; it didn't work, instead he tensed up. " Did Four make Uriah stand by the wall?"

"No."

"Did Four hit the switch that released the explosion?"

"No."

"Did Four know that the explosion was going to hurt Uriah?"

"No."

"Did Four know the explosion was going to happen?"

"No." He said, this time annoyed and impatient.

"So… How could it have been his fault? He didn't do anything wrong." Zeke stood up at stared down at me incredulously, His normally goofy self replaced with rage.

"HE WAS APART OF THE GROUP THAT MADE IT HAPPEN!" I stood trying to look him directly in the eyes. I am a tall girl but he is a very tall guy, with all my efforts I still have to look up.

In attempt to calm him, I speak quietly and softly, "But you just said it yourself, he didn't know it was going to hurt him, and he didn't know about it happening at all."

With that he turned around and left, not saying another word.

* * *

I walk to the lab looking for Mathew; I am still confused on this whole capsule thing. I definitely did not belong in Erudite.

I turn the corner of the hallway and walk through the automatic doors. Mathew was immersed in a project and I didn't want to disrupt him so I went over to Cara.

Cara was sitting alone reading a book. Damn Erudite always learning. I am about to ask her where Caleb is but then I remember he is still in the infirmary, Four gave him a real beating earlier. I still can't believe he did that.

I sit down in a chair right next to Cara and turn to face her.

"Hey."

Cara looks up from her book and smiles when she see's me. I watch as she makes a small crease on the top corner of the page, marking her spot.

"Hey." She says back, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I came to ask Mathew some questions about the capsules, but he looks really focused on something so… I decided to come talk to you."

She nods and doesn't say anything for a moment. "I think I like Caleb." She blurts out.

"What! Oh my god tell me everything!"

"What is there to tell?"

"Cara, you just told me you like Caleb, tell me about it." She stares at me with a blank expression. "Ok Cara you suck at this, you're even worse than Tris was and that's bad. What do you like about him? What made you like him?

"I don't know." She says struggling to come up with something. "He is just so smart, and he's cute."

"He's cute?"

"Ok, no, he's hot."

"Cara!" I say nudging her in the shoulder. It's so weird to see her like this. She is always so serious and boring. Always focused on learning and reading, nothing exciting. I never thought she would form a crush for someone.

I watch her; she is fiddling with her hands and twirling her hair, switching between both every few seconds.

"Cara, You need to tell him."

"I can't tell him. Isn't the guy supposed to do that?" She asks.

"In dauntless yes, none of the guys are pansycakes but in Erudite I think you have to take the initiative. Especially with Caleb." I say smirking.

"What's that supposed to mean? Caleb is no coward." She says defensively.

"Whoa." I say putting my hands in the air, "I didn't mean it in a bad way." She stares at me her expression clearly annoyed and angry. "If it's worth anything, I think he likes you too."

"Really!" She says with a little too much excitement.

"Yeah, really. When you think the moment is right tell him how you feel and I will give you a gorgeous makeover for your date." I say grinning. I haven't been able to give a makeover to someone since before the war. The last person I gave one to was Tris. The thought makes my mood plummet, but it is brought back up when Cara speaks.

"What makes you think I will have a date? I am just going to tell him I like him, not ask him out." She says confused. I almost laugh but I hold it in.

"Trust me, you will have a date." I say while rising from my chair, "And you better not reject makeup like Tris did, it makes putting top eyeliner on so much harder." I wink at her as I walk over to Mathew.

I walk up behind him and take a moment before tapping on his shoulder. He is wearing his white lab coat like he always does, and about twenty coffee cups surround him. What could he be doing that is more important than his sleep?

"Mathew?"

"Yeah?" He says not looking up from his computer screen. It is all too technical for me understood and I do not have the IQ to try.

"I wanted to ask you something, I was confused about the capsules-"

"Um, I can't right now." Mathew says cutting me off. I noticed the bags under his eyes when he looked at me; they were blood shot from lack of sleep and looking at the computer screen for far too long. He shifted his gaze back to the screen and continued talking, "Can you come back in like a half hour? I just, um, I think I am on to something; I can't stop now."

"Yeah, uh okay." I was about to leave when my candor side took over. "What are you working on anyway? What is so important?"

"It's something Caleb and I have been doing for a couple weeks. Won't say until we are sure."

"Ok, I'll come back later." I say while leaving. I wave goodbye to Cara while giving her a thumbs up. I think Caleb and her belong together. I mean they both like each other.

I walk out the door thinking back to what Mathew said, what are they unsure about? What are they doing?

* * *

I walk into the infirmary looking for Caleb. He might be able to tell me about the capsules and maybe what he and Mathew are researching.

The infirmary is so quiet… and clean. The infirmary at dauntless wasn't nearly as nice. Maybe because there were always so many people injured, that doesn't leave much time for cleaning. I walk down the white hallways looking for Caleb's room.

This damn infirmary is huge.

I walk around for another ten minutes and decide to just ask. I walk over to the circulation desk to request Caleb's room number. The woman behind the counter was petite, no more than an inch taller than Tris. She has the most beautiful fiery red hair that cascades down her back in beach waves.

"Excuse me." I say quietly, not wanting to startle her. The women looks up and I see her nametag, Rebecca, it suits her. "Do you know what room Caleb Prior is staying in?" She searches her computer and looks back up at me.

"B16."

"Thank you" I say. She simply nods. I look to my left and the room says B16. I can see Caleb through the window reading. Wow Christina you walked right past it.

I nock on the door while I enter to notify him of my presence.

"You look like crap." I say in a bored tone. I didn't want Four to beat him up, but I still don't like Caleb.

"Thanks, what do you want."

"I want you to tell me more about the capsules."

Caleb sits up and puts his book on the table beside him. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything." I say. "How it works, why they do it."

He nods "The capsules are just a way to preserve dead bodies, so they don't decay. I don't know why they have it; I am still trying to figure that out. But it holds bodies going back 100 years. since the beginning of the faction system. Every family has a row of capsules that are saved for them. They keep all families together to observe any genetic mutations and so on. As for the DNA samples, I am unsure of what their use is." I look at him desperate for more information. Caleb notices and says, "That's all I know."

"Fine. What are you and Mathew working on?" Caleb coughs up the water he was drinking and looks at me, lost for words.

"What? What are you talking about?" He is trying to play dumb. Why? Everyone knows you can't lie to a candor.

"You and Mathew are researching something and I wanna know what." I demand

"Well, I'm sorry, I can't tell you. We are working on something that is very unclear to the both of us. We need to understand it before we tell people."

"You shouldn't be keeping secrets Caleb, There are only so many of us left." I get up to leave; he is only being a pain. I grab the handle on the door and pull open the door. "I can't believe Tris died for you." I say slamming the door behind me as I stormed out.

* * *

I walk back into the lab fuming, Four runs past me but I ignore him. Mathew is going to tell me what he is doing; I am going to make him. I see Mathew closing up the vault where the serums are kept and I forget why I came here in the first place.

"What were you doing with the serums?" Serums still freak me out, so whenever someone is messing with it, it bothers me.

"Four needed something." He said nonchalantly.

"Four needed something? What did Four need!" I was getting nervous why would Four need a serum? What serum would he need?

"He needed the memory serum." He said like it was no big deal.

"WHAT! AND YOU GAVE IT TO HIM!" I am furious who knows what he is going to do. "HE IS UNSTABLE! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU GIVE HIM SOMETHING THAT CAN TAKE AWAY HIS MEMORIES YOU IDIOT!" He can't drink it I won't let him.

"Tell me where he went!" I demand grabbing his lab coat and pulling him out of his seat.

"I don't know. He said he was going to drink it where his memories are the most overwhelming." He said scared, "Don't hurt me."

"Your useless." I mumble throwing him on the ground.

Where could he have gone?

_A place where is memories are most overwhelming._

I say it over and over again in my mind, thinking. The next minute I realize where he went. He must be doing it in front of Tris!

I run flat out towards the capsule storage unit. I will not let him drink it. I feel a tear roll down my cheek as I run.

He can't.

**I hope you guys liked it! What Mathew and Caleb are working on is extremely important and vital to the story so i will specify exactly what they are doing in the next chapter or the one after that. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
